All You Need Is Love
by GuardianVampire13
Summary: Maximum Ride is the most popular band in the world, but their singer needs a break. She goes and lives with some family, and might have just met her match. Yeah, I know, really crappy summary, but the story shall be better. R&R! !100% human!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okey-Dokey, then. I don't own MR, it belongs to JP. Alright, on with my story!**

Max's POV

"Max! Darling! How are you?" my manager said, walking through the door, a blackberry in each ear, and texting with one perfectly manicured hand.

"Fine," I sighed. Tired of being called darling by you every time I see you, I thought.

"Well, let's get this show on the road! What audition should we talk about first? The one for the show, the movie, or the commercial?" she asked, snapping her gum.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to act. All I want to do is sing," I said, grabbing my guitar and sitting down by the window. I began struming, and humming to myself.

"But everyone who sings, acts! It's a rule!" she squeaked.

"Like I said, I don't want to act, I want to sing," I said, still staring out the window.

"Please, at least consider it! You can act better than any other singer out there! Just think of the money we'll make!" she squeaked, stars in her eyes.

"Get out, please. Just leave. We'll discuss this on Monday," I said, rubbing my brow. I pulled out my note pad, and flipped to the page that had my newest song. I knew that I needed a break from the star life.

"Dad! Can you come here for a sec?" I called. My dad, Jeb Batchelder, walked into the room.

"What is it Max? How did the meeting go?" he asked, sitting down next to me on the window seat.

"It went terribly. I need a break from all of this star life crap," I said.

"Well, we can see about sending you to live with your mom for the summer. Then you can hang out with Ella and her friends, you know, have a chance at a normal life. I'll call her tonight," he said, getting up. "Is that all?"

"Yes. You are dismissed," I said, laughing.

Fang's POV

"Hey, what's up, Nudge," I said, walking up to Monique.

"Not much, just listening to music," she replied.

"Who? That Miley chick?" I asked. **(A/N please, don't leave any comments on my random chose of artist)**

"No, their name is Maximum Ride. It's named after their lead singer, Maximum Martinez," she said.

"Hm, Martinez? Like Ella? That be a good one, Ella related to a famous person," I said, shaking my head.

"Hey, Nick, Monique. What's up?" my best guy friend said, walking over to us.

"Dude, how do you do that? You're blind, and yet, you can walk around this school like you have better site than me," I said, punching him on the arm.

"It took me a while, but once they stopped moving crap around, I got it," he said, laughing.

"Hey, watch your mouth! I'll tell Dr. Martinez!" Monique said.

"What are you going to tell my mom?" Ella asked, walking up, Ariel and Zephyrus right behind her.

"Jeff was using bad words again," Ariel moaned.

"Iggy, stop cussing," Ella said.

"Sorry, Ella," he said, flashing her a smile.

"Yeah, like you won't do it again in an hour or two," she said, giving him a hug.

"Yup," he said, hugging her back.

"Yuck. Let's just go," I said, pushing them forward. We walked the five blocks to Ella's house, and all sat around her kitchen table. Her mom came out and put a plate of cookies on the table.

"Dr. M? Can I put on some music?" Monique asked, pulling out her iPod.

"Of course! You know where the player is," she replied, picking up a cookie. Monique walked over to the player and put in her iPod, and a song that I had heard before came out of the speakers.

"A fan of Maximum Ride, I see," Ella said, a grin on her face. Iggy had fallen in to a silent laughing fit behind her. She threw an elbow at him, but he kept on laughing.

"Yeah, I love her! Temporary Home by her is my favorite!" Monique said, causing actual laughter to come from Iggy.

"Okay, Ig, what the hell is so funny?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to tell. It's a secret," he said, tears falling from his blind eyes. Just then, the phone rang.

"Nick, can you get that?" Dr. Martinez asked, holding two plates in her hands.

"Yeah," I said, walking over to the phone. "Martinez residence, Fang speaking."

"Hello? Is Dr. Martinez there?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah," I said into the receiver. "Dr. M, there is a random dude on the phone for you," I told her.

"Thank you, Nick," she said, taking the phone from me. "Hello?" she asked.

The person on the other side said something, causing her to straighten up, and then say, "Of course! Tell her yes, Jeb." Then she hung up the phone.

"What was that all about Mom?" Ella asked.

"That was Jeb. Your sister is coming to stay."

"Really! Max is coming?" she squealed.

"You have a sister? And her name is Max?" Gazzy asked, looking up from his pile of cookies.

"Yes, I do have a sister, and Max is just a nickname. Monique, you know her real name," Ella replied.

"I do?" she asked, then realization washed over her face. "No way!" she screamed.

"Yeah, that's her," Ella said, sitting back in her chair. "She's gonna be living here!"

"Who?" I asked, completely confused.

"Maximum Martinez! She is Ella's sister!" Monique squealed. This shocked me into silence. I had had a crush on her since I was five. And now she was coming here.

"Really? So little, small town Ella Martinez is related to the big, bad pop star? Who could have seen that one coming?" I said, poking her in the belly.

"Iggy saw it coming, didn't you?" Monique said. "That was the secret, wasn't it? You are so easy to figure out."

"Yeah," he said. "I've known about Max since she first went to Hollywood, so when we were five."

**What do ya think? Good? Bad? OK? Please review! But remember, flames are banned from the site, and all flames from this story will be tossed into the flame pile for the wood oven that shall make pizza for the pizza party for all of the non-flamers. Thanks for reading.**

**PS: Temporary Home was not written/sung by Maximum Ride, but by Carrie Underwood.**

**~Isabelle~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

Max's POV

"You are going!" Jeb announced, walking into the kitchen.

"Really? Mom said yes? Oh my gosh!" I said, putting down my partially eaten grilled cheese sandwich.

"Yep. And we even discussed how you're getting there, with out anyone knowing that it's you."

"Really? How?" I asked.

"You mind giving your self a haircut? Now?" he asked, pulling out a pair of scissors, and some pink hair dye.

"Sure. Hand it over," I said, leaning over and grabbing the scissors and dye.

I ran to the bathroom, and put pink stripes in my hair, and then chopped off most of my hair. Now I looked like a punk kid that resembled the famous Maximum Martinez. "Perfect. Now, if I where boyish clothes, I'll look like a punk kid," I said, walking back to the kitchen.

"Now, to get you out, I think we could bring in your look alike from Ridgecrest, then send you both out tomorrow," Jeb said, nodding in approval. **(A/N We have Johnny Depp's look alike here! That's where I got that idea from. That and max ii)**

"So tomorrow? I'm gonna go tomorrow?" I asked, not believing I was actually going to see two of my favorite people in the entire world.

"Yes, Max, you are going," he replied. "Now, I need to go down to the lab. Call Maya for me?"

"Sure," I replied, pulling out my cell. I was friendly enough with the girl, I had her on speed dial.

"Hello?" she asked when she answered the phone.

"I need thy help," I said into the phone.

"When? I can come up now if you need," she said.

"Please?" I said, laughing.

"On it. Bye," she said.

"Later," I replied.

"Later, punk chick," Maya said, walking outside in my signiture Converse and shorts combo.

"Later, Maximum," I said, sitting back in combat boots, a Linkin Park tee, and some black jeans. I was going to be leaving in about five minutes, and hailing a cab to the airport. I looked at the clock, and grabbed my bags.

I walked outside, and down the street to the larger street down it. I hailed a cab, and rode to the airport. I gave the cabbie a wad of cash, and hopped out. I got all of my bags checked, and went to sit in the terminal. I pulled out my iPod, and flipped it to my favorite radio station. I almost laughed out loud at the song that was playing. It was my own My Immortal.

I ended up sleeping the whole way to Arizona, and awoke to a stewardess shaking my shoulder, telling me that I had to get off. "Thanks," I said, grabbing my carry-on. I walked off the plane, and to the baggage claim. I grabbed my bags, and walked over to wait for my mom and Ella to show up.

I was sitting there, waiting, when a goth kid sat next to me. "Hey," he said, looking around.

"Hey," I replied, staring at the doors.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked.

"My mom. She and my sister are supposed to come pick me up."

"Cool. What's your name?" he asked. Damn, he knows.

"They call me Max," I said, grinning at the goth boy.

"And they call me Fang, but that's not my name. Come on, Max, spill," he replied, grinning back.

"I'm not gonna spill, Fang," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Well, bye, I guess. I gotta go find my friend's sister," he said, getting up.

"Who's your friend?" I asked. Maybe I could get to meet them through Ella.

"Ella Martinez," he said, walking away.

"It woulda been nice if they told me you were gonna pick me up," I said, walking after him.

"So you are the Max I'm looking for," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"What up with the punk look? I thought you had long brown hair," he asked.

"Disguise. I sent my friend Maya out looking like me," I replied.

"Maya? Why don't we ever see her on the news with you?" he asked, grabbing my stuff and loading it into his beat up truck.

"You do, but you think it's me," I said, grinning at him.

"What?" was his brilliant reply.

"She's my look alike. I send her out to do my dirty work, such as walking the red carpet for movie premiers I don't want to see that my manager has set up for me to get me into the acting business," I explained.

"I'm still confused," he said, getting in the car. "Why don't we see her _with you?_"

"Because, the press don't know I have a look alike. So I can use her to my advantage," I said, grinning evilly. He laughed at my evil look.

"To your advantage? You sound positively evil," he said, shaking his head. We lapsed into a silence, which he seemed perfectly comfortable with. I leaned back in my seat, and looked out the window as the town passed by. This summer was gonna be a blast. My mom, my sister and her friends, and Fang.

"What's your name?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Nick," he replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you F-Nick," I said.

"F-Nick? Really?" he asked, chuckling.

"Sorry, I like Fang better," I said, grinning.

"Yeah, we basically live on nicknames in our group of friends," he informed me.

"Really? Like what?" I asked, turning toward him.

"Well, Ella's boyfriend Jeff, we call him Iggy. We call Zephyrus Gazzy, for reasons you will soon know, and his little sister, Ariel, is Angel. Ariel's best friend, Monique, is Nudge. That girl is a motor mouth, and your biggest fan," he said, listing them off on his fingers.

"Really? Is that it?" I asked.

"Well, Angel found some kid named Dylan while in the mall. I don't like him, he's like a male model, brought to Arizona. Watch out, he might cling to you. The jerk thinks he's all that and has to have every girl that crosses his path," he warned.** (A/N Angel is about 12, and so is Nudge. Gazzy is 13 and the rest are 15. Also, I have no problem w/Dylan, but in this story, he shan't end up w/Max.)**

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, laughing. I was starting to like this guy. Maybe I should have Ella talk him into asking me out.

"We're here," he said, pulling into the drive way of a small house at the edge of town.

"Home sweet home," I said, grabbing my bags out of the back.

I walked up to the door, and found a note attached to it.

_Max and Fang,_

_Dr. M is at the grocery store, and we went to the mall. Be back at five._

_Love, Dylan_

"Why would I love him?" Fang said, causing me to jump. That boy could move like smoke.

"I don't know, but I don't like people who tell me to love them when we've never met," I said, getting a weird look from Fang. "It's a star thing. I get tired of people screaming, 'Love me Maximum!' It gets annoying."

"Sure," he said, shaking his head once again. He reached up over the door, his hands searching. "Crap," he muttered. "I don't suppose you have a key for your house?"

"Nope," I said, popping the p. I flipped over the note, and saw the 4 simple words that changed my day. _Took the keys -Angel_.

"Angel," Fang moaned while I snickered.

"Oh come on, it's funny," I said, watching as he plopped down on the small bench.

"Sure, except it is supposed to rain between now and five. Hard." He sighed. I sat down next to him.

"I love the rain, it inspires me," I said quietly, pulling out my notebook. "I wrote this one the day before I decide to come, when it was raining in LA," I said, showing him my newest song.

"What's it called?" he asked.

"Hands," I said, looking at my lyrics. The clouds that had rolled in on our way here, were now releasing small drops of rain.

"Play it for me?" he asked, his voice soft. In response I pulled out my acoustic. I began to strum, and sing.

"If I could tell the world just one thing

It would be that we're all OK

And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful

And useless in times like these

I won't be made useless

I won't be idle with despair

I will gather myself around my faith

For light does the darkness most fear

My hands are small, I know

But they're not yours, they are my own

But they're not yours, they are my own

And I am never broken

Poverty stole your golden shoes

It didn't steal your laughter

And heartache came to visit me

But I knew it wasn't ever after

We'll fight, not out of spite

For someone must stand up for what's right

'Cause where there's a man who has no voice

There ours shall go singing

My hands are small I know

But they're not yours, they are my own

But they're not yours, they are my own

I am never broken

In the end only kindness matters

In the end only kindness matters

I will get down on my knees, and I will pray

I will get down on my knees, and I will pray

I will get down on my knees, and I will pray

My hands are small I know

But they're not yours, they are my own

But they're not yours, they are my own

And I am never broken

My hands are small I know

But they're not yours, they are my own

But they're not yours, they are my own

And I am never broken

We are never broken

We are God's eyes

God's hands

God's mind

We are God's eyes

God's hands

God's heart

We are God's eyes

God's hands

God's eyes

We are God's hands

We are God's hands"

"Wow," Fang said. "It's one thing to hear it on CD, but another to hear it in person." I flashed him a shy smile. The rain was falling harder now, big, fat drops that soaked everything. A sudden thought occurred to me.

I stood up, and held my hand out to him. "I've never danced in the rain. Would you do me the honor?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, grabbing my hand. His hands were firm and warm, they felt like a safe place. I lead him out to the middle of the front yard, and put my other hand on his shoulder. He awkwardly placed his hand on my waist, and our dance began.

We had no music but the soundtrack in our heads, and still we danced. It was a fun, faster pace. We spun, twisted, and twirled for about an hour, laughing and joking the whole time.

Our dance showed no sign of stopping, until we heard a small snicker coming from the bushes. I slowed, but Fang just kept dancing. "That is Gazzy," he whispered in my ear. "I'm gonna mess with him. Just follow my lead. We never heard him." I smiled at him, and returned to our old pace.

We twirled closer to the snickering bush, and when we were a foot away, Fang let go of me, and pounced on the bush, pulling out a blonde boy, and a mocha colored girl. "Max, meet my friends, Gazzy and Nudge," he said, offering the squirming kids to me.

"Wait, Max? We thought that you were some random chick Fang had picked up. What happened to your hair?" Nudge asked. I could feel a blabber attack coming on.

"I had to cut my hair to get out of the death trap you call the press," I said.

"She apparently has a clone that she sends out to do her dirty work," Fang said, shaking his long black hair out of his dark eyes. That boy just made me sound evil, and looked cute doing it. Damn, I liked him.

**Hm, this one is longer. Tell me what ya think! Please remember, no flames. If ya do, they get tossed into the flame pile for the wood oven for the pizza for the pizza party for all the non-flamers. Thank you!**

**Hands goes to Jewel, not me. My Immortal, also not mine, Amy Lee/Evanscene's.**

**Dedications: Shall be added at the beginning of my chapters. You shall see Yellow Bunny alot. Read her stories, she is a good writer! This chapter is dedicated to Ciara and Sophia, because I saw you guys last. Love you two!**

**~Isabelle~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Today, we have a special guest. Angel Ride!**

**Angel: Hi, Isabelle**

**Me: Now, no matter how much I wish I did, I don't own you, or any of the others.**

**Angel: True, but you're reviewer Swahili owns quite a few people in her fanfic, Isa**

**Me: Good point. Please support her by reading and reviewing it! This chapter is deticated to her.**

**Angel(Using her awesome mind controlling powers): You will read and review Isa, and All You Need Is Love.**

**Me: On with the story!**

Max's POV

We were sitting around the kitchen table, waiting for the others to come back from there expeditions, and Nudge blabbered on and on about random subjects. "Why did you cut your hair? I really liked it when it was long, it made you look really pretty. Not that you aren't pretty with short hair, just that I liked you long hair. Why did you dye it pink? What did Fang mean bye you having a look ali-"

"Nudge, cool it," Gazzy said, cutting her off.

"Sorry," she said, smiling sheepishly.

"'Sokay," I said, grinning. "It's nice to just kick back and relax, and not hear, 'So, what's the dish on you and you're lead guitarist? Are you a couple?" I said, mocking a reporter.

"How many times have you gotten that?" Fang asked, leaning forward onto his hands.

"Ugh, like, a million," I said, exaggeratingly putting my head in my hands. I laughed, shaking my head. "Why can't they get that he and I can barely get through a conversation without being at each other's throats?"

"Well, maybe they will have realized it once you come back," Nudge says, picking up a cookie from the plate my mom had left for us.

"Maybe," I said, sighing. The door banged open, and I heard a voice say, "I'm home!" in a sing-songy voice. Fang groaned.

"Dylan," he muttered, responding to my confused look. A blonde boy, a girl who looked a lot Gazzy, and a girl with brown hair on the arm of a pale blonde boy walked through the kitchen door.

"Hello, Fang!" Dylan said, throwing his arms out in greeting.

"Go away," he muttered.

"Where is the famous Maximum? Did you forget to pick her up?" the other blonde boy asked.

"Fang? Did you pick up the girl with the pink in her hair instead of Max?" the girl that looked like Gazzy asked. A thought came to me. I flashed Nudge, Gazzy, and Fang a look that said _Follow my lead._

"Wait, 'famous Maximum?' Are you talking about Maximum Martinez?" I asked, sounding like a fan.

"Um... No?" the pale blonde said.

"Oh," I pouted. "Well, anyway, my name's Maya. What's yours'" I asked.

"I'm Ariel, but everyone calls me Angel. That dude is Dylan, and the other boy is Jeff, but we call him Iggy. And the girl is Ella," the blonde girl said.

"Nice to meet you," Ella said, reaching out to shake my hand.

"Wow," I said, excepting the hand. "That's just sad, Ella." I mockingly shook my head.

"What's so sad?" she asked, confusion clear on her face.

"That you can't even recognize your own sister," I said, chuckling.

"Max?" Ella asked, then recognition passed over her face. "Max!" she squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"You're Max? Impossible! The Max I've seen on TV has long, completely brown hair," Dylan said.

"Yeah, I'm Max, and I cut my hair and added the streaks to get out of the death trap called Hollywood," I said.

"When will the streaks wash out?" Nudge asked.

"Um, probably the next time I take a shower," I replied, worried about the way she was looking at me.

"Can I dress you up tomorrow then? Please? I have the perfect dress for you!" she begged, pulling out puppy-dog eyes. If my manger had a pair of those, and knew how to use them, I would have been in twelve movies already. I was a sucker for them.

"Fine," I said. She erupted into cheers.

"Thank you sooo much! This is like a dream come true! A famous person wearing my designs! Not just any famous person, but Maximum Martinez!" she said, more to herself than anyone else.

**Hmm. How will they use the puppy dog eyes against Max? Tell me, cause I'm not quite sure! I will most likely use it, but I might not. Please review anyway! Remember, flames are banned from this site. All flames for this story will be thrown into the flame pile for the wood stove for the pizza oven for the pizza party for all of the non-flamers.**

**~Isabelle~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I, Isabelle Jean Black, don't own Maximum Ride! I wish, but I don't.**

"Max! Wake up!" said a voice, I rolled over to face my antagonist. It was Nudge. She had the biggest smile on her face. Then I remembered my promise two days ago. The pink was already out of my hair, and today, we were all going to the mall. I really didn't enjoy shopping all that much, so I would find a nice spot to sit, and watch the insanity of girls plus credit cards.

I rolled out of bed, and let Nudge guide me to the bath room. She sat me down in a chair, and began to do my make up. She straightened my short brown hair. Then she pulled out a knee length, blue dress. It was casual, but classy.

"Really?" I asked, looking at the dress. A frown formed on her face, and she darted out of the room. I had just enough time to begin to feel guilty, when she returned with a pair of denim skinny jeans, and a spaghetti strap dress that went to my mid-thigh. I put them on, and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"It is awesome," I said, flashing her a smile. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, let's go then!" she said, dragging me out of the chair. I swooped down and grabbed the flats sitting next to the chair. She pulled me down the hall, to where all of my new friends were waiting. Fang and Dylan were sitting in the opposite sides of the couch, Iggy and Ella were sitting on the love seat, and Angel was on the floor, watching Gazzy tinker with a Micky Mouse alarm clock.

"Took you long enough," Dylan muttered, standing up. "Seriously, Monique? Could you have taken any longer?" he asked, taking my arm. I wrinkled my nose, and I heard Fang snicker behind me. I took back my arm, and dodged around him and out of the house. I laughed at the baffled look on his face. Fang had a small smile on his face, and he began to follow, dragging the baffled Dylan with him.

I trust my finger into the air, posing like a super hero and yelled, "To the mall!" Angel ran after me, and jumped up on my back. I laughed, running her towards the car.

"They look like sisters!" Nudge squealed behind me. I turned and flashed her a smile.

"Hop on in, guys," Mom said. We all piled in, laughing and joking. I ended up in between Angel and Fang. I blushed at my close proximity to him, and I thought I could see him blushing too. The ride was short, but by the time we reached the mall, I was completely flushed from sitting next to him.

"Let's go!" Nudge said, pulling Angel and Ella towards the mall. Dylan followed, probably going to hit on Nudge now, and Gazzy and Iggy ran towards an electronics store. I walked over to the mid-point of the mall, and plopped down on the fountain there. Fang followed, and sat next to me.

"Don't enjoy shopping much, do you?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No, but I enjoy spending time with friends and family, so I go along with what they want to do," I replied, leaning back, and looking out at the wide sky.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked, looking over to me. "Cuz I'm down with whatever you want to do."

I smiled at him. I grabbed his hand, and started running toward the movie theater. "There is a movie I've been dying to see. Let's see it!"

"Yes ma'am," he said, smiling like an idiot. "What movie is it?"

"Hanna," I replied, pulling him forward.

We watched the movie, then, when it ended, we ran out of the theater. "Where to next?" he asked as we sat outside of the mall.

"I don't know, but I'm hungry. What about lunch?" I asked, looking lazily over at him.

"Sure. There's a good restaurant just down the road," he said. I jumped up, and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go then," I said, smiling down at him. He stood up, and lead me down the street to a small local restaurant, Teresa's Café. A nice lady at the door gave us a table, and we sat down, and ordered lunch.

"You know, you've become one of my best friends, and I know crap about you," I said, taking a drink from my cup.

"What is there to know? Well, besides my fashion sense, I play a mean harmonica," he said. I laughed, and shook my head.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," I said, leaning forward.

"Later, when I have a harmonica," he replied, leaning in so that our noses were almost touching.

"Hey, Fang, dear. Your food's here," the waitress said, setting down our plates. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Ella's cousin, Max. She's visiting for the summer," he said, leaning back and admiring his meal. "Looks good, as always, Teresa."

"I try," she said, shrugging and walking back to the kitchen.

"You know her? Like personally?" I asked.

"Yeah, I spend a lot of time here. She's pretty much my mom," he said, shoveling his soup into his mouth. I picked up my burger, and took a huge bite out of it.

"Mm," I sighed around the delicious bite of juicy burger.

"Good, right?" he asked, smiling at me. I nodded my head, and took another bite. All too soon, it was gone. Fang looked up from his now empty soup bowl, and smiled at my down cast expression. I frowned at him, and started to laugh at me. I threw my napkin at him.

"Jerk," I muttered.

"Let's go," he said, throwing a few dollars on the table, and walking to the door. I stood up, and walked after him. Then something occurred to me. I think I was just on my first date. Oh, crap, Ella and Nudge are going to want details. He poked his head back in the door, looking at my frozen form. "Coming?" he asked with a sly grin that made my heart melt.

"Yeah, sorry," I replied, shaking my head. I walked to the door, and he held it open for me. I began to wonder what other girls he had brought here, what other girls he had held that door for. A sudden flare of jealousy raged through my body. I felt my face flush.

"Nicky! Hey, how are you?" a girl with red hair and a spry of freckles across her nose said as she bounded up to us, oh so subtly moving me to the side so she filled Fang's vision.

"Hello, Lissa," he said, and by the tone of his voice, I could tell that he didn't like her. But he also had some sort of a connection with her, like an ex-girlfriend or something.

"So, Nicky, what are you doing later? Because I thought we could ditch, and go see a movie and have some lunch," she purred in a seductive manor.

"Stop calling me Nicky. And I'm hanging out with my friend," he said, his voice hard, almost more so than his face. He brushed her away, so he and I were standing next to each other again.

"Most annoying ex ever," he muttered, and I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that some as dark, depressing, and a-holish as you would even _consider_ going out with someone as bubbly and retarded as her," I said. **(I have nothing against retards. They are my friends, I'm just writing this part art four in the morning, so I have 0 adjectives.)**

"Ella," he sighed in explanation.

"Figures," I said, shaking my head at my sister's air headedness.

"Yup," he said. As we walked back to the mall, we fell into a silence. But this one was comfortable, not like silences around other people.

"Max! Fang!" the hyper active voice of Nudge called. "Where have you been? We finished shopping and went to Fang's normal waiting spot, but you weren't there, so we checked, like, all of the stores but we still couldn't hm mh hs," she said, trying to talk through the hand that had been placed over her mouth by Gazzy.

"We just went down to Teresa's," Fang said, brushing off their worries. He stuck his hands deep in his pockets, and leaned back against the wall behind us.

"Such enthusiasm! How will we contain this much energy? He might have to walk home," Iggy said, throwing an arm over his forehead. Ella laughed, and lightly hit him in the shoulder.

"You are such a drama queen," she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"You mean drama king," he said, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Angel let out a little squeal. "PDA! PDA! Dr. M, they're kissing in public!" she sang. I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Do you really want to have my mother come over here? She won't stop it. In fact, she might start snapping pictures, gushing about how the last time I was at the mall with them, Ella thought that boys carried all kinds of diseases, and wouldn't even touch one," I whispered into her ear. I knew I was totally making this up, but Angel believed it. I don't know why I did it, but they were so cute together. I released her mouth, and stood up straight.

I walked over to the pair, who were still lip locked, their kiss deepening. "Okay you two. You been kissing for," I paused to look at my wrist, then realized I had no watch, "two minutes and thirty four seconds. Break it up." Iggy flipped me the bird, still kissing my sister.

"Ella," Angel whined. "Iggy flipped off Max."

Ella pulled back, and glared at him. "God, Iggy. Why do you have to do that?" He smiled at her.

"It's my nature," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, let's go. We have to clean the house before dinner," Mom said, ushering us forward to the car. Ella, Iggy, and Nudge climbed in the back, and Angel claimed the front seat, leaving Fang and I to sit together in the middle of the van. I leaned my head back against my seat, and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" he asked. I rolled my head to the side and opened my eyes.

"Nah, just thinking," I said, he nodded his head. Yeah, just thinking about you.

**Sorry, this chapter is crappy. I'm very tired. Just spent yesterday at Knott's, and didn't get home until 12:30. Riding on a bus, with the lights on. But tell me what you think, review.**

**~Isabelle~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but a girl can dream.**

**BTW: This chapter is dedicated to all of the friends I canceled my date with to finish this chapter. I love you guys!**

"Wanna go for a ride?" Fang asked. I had been here for three weeks, and still haven't worked up the nerve to ask him out yet.

"Sure," I said, standing up. "Fang and I are going out!" I called to my mom.

"Be back before dawn!" she called back. That was one thing I loved about her. Unlike Jeb, she cut me some slack, just wanting me back before breakfast instead of before sun set.

"Nope," I called back, laughing.

I grabbed my boots as we walked out the door. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"A little place I like to call my hide out," he said, grinning.

"Hide out?" I asked dubiously.

"Yep. A little cave," he said. He drove his car out of town to an old, rarely used road that led out to a small lake. He pulled of road half a mile from the lake.

He pulled up on the edge of a small cliff, getting out of the car. I got out after him, looking out at the lake. He began walking to the edge of the cliff, and slid off the edge. I ran to the edge, and poked my head over. "Fang?" I called.

"Yeah?" he said, his head peeping out from the rock. He smiled at me, and beckoned me down. I slid over the edge, and landed on a little ledge. I turned and saw a small cave that over looked the lake.

"Wow," I whispered, staring at the view.

"Yeah. I used to basically live here, when my parents kicked me out the first time. I slept here and ate at your mom's house," he said, leaning against the cave wall.

"How did you find this place? I mean, you can't see it from anywhere else," I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"I like to explore," he said, shrugging. I looked out at the lake again. Little ripples started to form on the water, and small droplets gently tapped out a peaceful rhythm on my face and arms.

"It's raining," I whispered, smiling to myself. I loved the rain, it felt like home. It reminded me of my first day here, when Fang and I had dance for hours in the rain.

"Yeah," Fang's voice said, right next to me. I leaned back into him slightly, and he took my hand in his squeezing it. I let out a sigh of contentment, and closed my eyes, enjoying the peacefulness of it all.

Then, of course, my phone rang, ruining the moment. I grabbed it from my pocket. "Hello," I growled into the phone, mad at anyone who ruined my moment.

"Hello, Max. It's been awhile since we've talked. I've missed you," Jeb's voice replied. I let out a squeak.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but we need you back in Hollywood. Now. Unless you want to be in a movie in the next three months," he said.

"Fire her. Fire her and I'll see you tomorrow," I said, snapping the phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, taking my hand again.

"I need to go home for a week or so. My manager majorly messed things up, and now I need to fix it," I sighed. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I let out a groan. "I don't want to go back there. I'll miss all of you guys too much. Even Dylan," I added as an afterthought.

"Then don't go," he replied simply.

"I have to. I wish there was some way I could bring all of you guys with me," I said glumly. Then it hit me. "Would you come with me?"

"Sure. I know Nudge'll wanna come. She's always wanted to see Hollywood. And your house," he said, giving me a small smile. I smiled back, and led him out of the cave.

"Help me up," I said, squinting my eyes against the rain. I felt hi warm hands place themselves on my waist, tighten, then lift me up. He placed me on the edge, and pulling himself up next to me. I pulled off my now drenched hat, and let the rain drop on my head.

"Our plans?" he asked, looking at me with his dark eyes.

"Go back to Mom's house, invite everyone to my house, and spend a few weeks, soakin' up the California rays," I said, shrugging.

"Good plan," he said, standing up, and pulling me with him. I squeaked, and giggled, a rare thing for me, as he picked me up and carried me to the car. If it were anybody else trying to carry me, I probably broken their nose, but with Fang, I let him.

He set me down when we reached the car, and opened my door. He went to his side, got in, and we drove back home. When we got back, Nudge ran out to greet us, telling me about her time at the mall with her new boyfriend, Sam something-or-another.

When she stopped to take a breath, I popped my question. "You guys wanna come to Hollywood with me for a few days?" I asked, looking around the room at my friends.

Iggy made a face that vanished the second Ella squealed a very sharp, "Yes!" right in his ear. He nodded, while Gazzy slapped his hand over both Nudge's and Angel's mouths to stop outbursts like Ella's. Dylan calmly nodded his head, but I could tell that on the inside, he was fangirl screaming _yes!_

"I wish I could, sweetie, but I am gonna be the only one on call for the next three weeks," Mom said, bringing in a tray of her cookies from the kitchen. "Please tell me you'll be coming back."

"Yeah, Mom, I'll be back. My tour doesn't start until spring, and I'll convince Dad to let me come back until I need to go," I said, flashing her a smile as I grabbed a cookie.

"Good," she said, trying to give me a stern mom look, but failing utterly, and broke out laughing.

"When are we leaving?" Angel asked sweetly, after biting Gazzy's hand, which he was cradling to his chest, muttering about his sister.

"Tomorrow. Pack up your bags, we're going by private jet in the morning," I said. The moment the words left my lips, everyone scrambled away, running to go pack their bags.

"Wow. I guess people really want to see Hollywood," Fang said, watching Ella drag Iggy around the house as she jabbered his ears off, packing her bag.

"I know, right?" I laughed.

**Sorry I took so long to update. I've been stressing over finals. But they're over now, so I was able to finish this! Anyway, R&R!**

**~Isabelle~**


End file.
